


Not today

by vinterdrog



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/pseuds/vinterdrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep drabble for 11x15, <i>Targets of Obsession</i>. Nick comes home to Greg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not today

The house was eerily quiet when Nick unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

"Greg?" he called into the house.

"Yeah", came a low reply from the living room. Nick toed off his shoes and followed the voice. Greg was sitting on the floor, scratching Yoshi behind the ears. He didn't look up when Nick entered the room.

"You almost died," he said quietly, not meeting Nick's eyes. "Again."

"I know", Nick replied, just as quietly. "But I didn't." Greg still wouldn't meet his eyes. Nick took a few tentative steps forward and crouched beside the pair on the floor. He patted Yoshi and felt the whiffs of air against his ankles when he waggled his tail.

"Greg", he said, not quite daring to touch him just yet. "I'm here. I'm not dead." Greg sighed, bent forward and buried his head in the fur on Yoshi's neck.

"I'm just... God, Nick", he muttered into the warm, golden mess. Nick reached out and touched his arm. Greg didn't flinch, and Nick moved closer. He stroked Greg across the back, ran his thumb against the scars creeping up above the shirt.

"I'm here, I'm not dead", he repeated. Greg sat up again and leaned his forehead against Nick's shoulder instead.

"I love you", he said. Nick kissed him on the head.

"I love you too." They sat in silence for a while, until Yoshi got tired of laying still with Greg's hand clenched in his fur, and padded out into the kitchen.

"I thought I'd never see you again", Greg mumbled into Nick's shirt. "I mean, literally, never see you again, because you'd been blown up in pieces." Nick didn't say anything. "I just... I don't know what I'd do without you", Greg breathed, shakily. Nick stroked his cheek. 

"You don't have to think about that. Not today."

"Yeah, but I..."

"No. Not today. I'm here, I'm not dead." They were silent for a few more minutes, before Nick stood up and reached out his hand to Greg. "Come on. Let's go to bed." Greg grabbed his hand and heaved himself up. Greg wrapped his arms around Nick's waist, and Nick rubbed his back.

"Yeah", Greg said at last. "Okay."

  


_~fin_


End file.
